koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
KoopaKid Wiki
Welcome to the KoopaKid Wiki I hope you guys like it here. This wiki is mainly just for me and people interested to write articles on my series. Hope you enjoy! I'm currently working on making the wiki better, but I'll need some help, as there aren't that many people working on pages with me at the moment. Describe your topic This wiki is about the youtube series known as "The Koopa Kids", the characters in the series, the episodes themselves, and other miscellaneous aspects of the series. For more information, visit the page about the series. You'll get the general information there. Rules Okay, I'm just gonna make a few rules for this wiki, to make it a better place. I don't mean to be a buzzkill or anything, it's just to keep things in order. I don't mean to sound harsh here, but there isn't really any other way I can go about it. So I hope you guys read carefully, and please listen to these rules and follow them. Thanks. #Don't add pages about your own fan-made episodes or episode ideas. This wiki is made for information about the series, not what fans want to see from the series. If you want to share your ideas, post them on my message wall instead, I'd love to hear them, though I'm not using ideas anymore. With that being said, don't add episodes on to the Koopa Kids page, if you do they will be removed. Same goes for characters people want to see, don't add them to the main page, or they'll be removed. Instead, just post a message on my message wall and I might consider adding them in one episode. #Don't complain or edit an article because you don't like the way a certain character is portrayed. The articles are about how I portray them in my series, not how you see them. It's okay if you have your own opinion, but that's not what the wiki is for. For example, don't complain about Iggy not liking Lemmy and being portrayed as a bully, that's just the way I see him, and thus, the way he is portrayed in the series. I do not like it when people just object with comments like "Iggy is Lemmy's best friend and Roy is the bully, you're not a true Koopaling fan!" People have different opinions, so it bothers me when people try to pass off their own opinions as facts, and object to articles or even edit them, which luckily has not happened yet, just because they disagree. #Don't add irrelevant articles. I don't want to see articles on characters that don't exist in this universe, such as characters from SuperMarioLogan or Dannywaving. I have nothing against either of those youtubers, but this wiki is not about their videos. It's about the Koopa Kids series. I know I sound like a bit of a stuck up snob saying that, but I'm just trying to keep the wiki on topic, rather than have irrelevent and obscure articles just on the wiki because people like them. #Don't talk to me about things that aren't anything to do with the series or my videos, unless it's some kind of emergency. If you just want to say you're a fan, or that you're just interested in sharing video ideas, or if you want to hear my thoughts on something similar such as SuperMarioLogan, I'd be more than happy to share my thoughts, but when it's something that just isn't relevant in the slightest and people are just complaining about nonsense, that's where I draw the line. Like if someone asks "When is your next countdown coming?" Ignoring the fact that I don't do those anymore, it's not relevant to what I do in regards to the series in any way, shape or form. I'm not trying to say my fans would be idiots for asking this, of course not, but it just bothers me that people would just go and ask this when it's not relevant. I have a discussion page on youtube for that. #Don't add connections to the Mario cartoons. I do not consider them canon, and I don't even like them for that matter. The series is not tied to those cartoons in any way, shape or form. #Don't come on here just to be negative. This is generally a fan site, so posting something that's just bashing the Koopa Kids series, me, the kids themselves, in the series or in the games, heck, just to bash some obscure thing like Metal Mario, isn't fun for us to sit through. I appreciate people like 'Bob' (that's his name, he's a wiki contributer) who give honest critiques of the episodes, and it's fine if you do that for anything else, but when you just go on to the Wendy page for example just to say "I hate Wendy!" it's just irritating, and it makes you come across like a hater. Okay, that's all. I hope you like the wiki. - Freezeflame22, founder of KoopaKid wiki Category:Browse